


A Winter's Date Night

by MedicDuFresne



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicDuFresne/pseuds/MedicDuFresne
Summary: It's a cold Friday night, but date night stops for no one! College AU genyatta





	A Winter's Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> A short college au thing that's been sitting in my drafts for too long. Was originally Halloween themed so a big chunk got gutted out, that's what I get for procrastinating.
> 
> Depending on if people want it, I might make a second chapter that would kick the rating of this fic up.

Genji stands in his bathroom staring critically into the mirror. Who gave his hair permission to not cooperate on date night? He groans and seriously contemplates taking another shower just to get all of the gunk out of his hair and start fresh, but a quick look at his phone tells him he does  _ not _ have time for that.

 

“Look, let’s find some middle ground here, yeah? I know you’re mad after that last bleaching but I promise, if you work with me tonight I’ll pick up some of that deep repairing conditioner and fix you up right,” Genji mumbles to his own goddamn hair as he goes in for another round of trying to get his hair to work with him. Who knows, maybe his hair could be a merciful god tonight.

 

“Are you… bargaining with your hair,” Hanzo raises an incredulous eyebrow as he leans on the bathroom’s door frame.

 

Genji flips him off behind his back without looking away from the mirror, “Yeah well if I was you, I’d be doing more than bargaining. Or maybe I missed the fashion trend of untended split ends.”

 

Hanzo rolls his eyes and scoffs, “Have you tried not being a total ass when you’re stressed? And are you seriously getting so bent out of shape over your appearance for someone who grew up as a  _ monk? _ ”

 

Genji groans and lets his head drop back to look at his brother over his shoulder, “Can I just be vain in peace here? It’s important to me.”

 

“Sure, fine,” Hanzo shrugs and pushes himself away from the doorway, his hands dropping down to be shoved into the pockets of his Archery Club sweats, “but just so you know, you should have left five minutes ago if you wanted to get to the other side of campus in time.”

 

“ _ What! _ ” Genji shrieks and scrambles to grab his phone off the bathroom counter amidst all his hair products and makeup. The phone lights up with a  _ 6:25pm _ on the lock screen.  _ Shit shit shit. _ He was supposed to pick Zenyatta up at his dorm at 6:30, but it was clear on the other side of campus which was at least a 10-minute walk.

 

“Why didn’t you warn me!” Genji tears out of the bathroom and snatches his coat off the back of his desk chair, shooting an accusatory glare at his brother now lounging on the couch with his phone in his hand.

 

Hanzo looks up from his phone at him with a less than impressed look, “I’m not your keeper. You should be responsible enough to keep track of time for your own dates.”

 

“ _ Augh, _ fine, whatever. But you better not be here when I get back! We had a deal,” Genji says as he hops on one foot to tug his boot on, then the other.

 

“You don’t have to remind me,  _ I  _ actually remembered the plan for the night,” Hanzo retorts, a hint of smugness creeping into his tone.

 

“Fuck off, but thanks.” Genji snatches his keys off the hook near the door and speeds through his mental checklist:  _ keys, check, phone, check, wallet, check, yeah good enough. _

 

“ _ Okseeyoulaterbyeeeeee, _ ” Genji calls as he rushes out the front door of their apartment and slams the door shut behind him. He takes the two flights of stairs down two at a time. Once down at ground level, he starts power walking down the sidewalk to get over to Zenyatta’s dorm. The cold air really hits him then. He pulls his scarf up over his mouth and shoves his hands in his pockets. A brief glance at his phone shows the time at  _ 6:28  _ and he winces. So much for being on time.

 

He could run the rest of the way, but then he would be sweaty and out of breath to pick up his date. He might be in amazing shape, but a sprint across campus in a couple layers of clothes will still take a lot out of him.

 

Instead, he pulls up Zen’s chat thread and taps out a quick  _ omw lost track of time, sorry! _

 

It buzzes before he can put his phone back in his pocket with Zenyatta’s response:  _ No worries, thank you for the heads up. I can’t wait to see you!  _ Followed by two heart emojis which definitely do not make Genji grin like a love-struck idiot. Nope, not at all.

 

When Genji finally makes it across campus, Zenyatta is already outside on a bench in front of his dorm building. Genji smiles and pulls his scarf back down from his nose as he approaches his partner, “Hey there handsome, what’s a guy like you doing out here alone in the cold?”

 

Zenyatta looks up from his phone and a warm smile spreads across his face. He stands and pockets his phone, “Oh just waiting for my boyfriend. He has a habit of being fashionably late.”

 

“Does he now,” Genji slides up to Zenyatta and slips his arms around his boyfriend’s trim waist.

 

“Yes, but since he is the one with the plans for our evening, I think I’ll have to let it slide,” Zenyatta retorts. He leans up and kisses Genji, looping his arms around the taller man’s neck and happily sharing his warmth in the cold winter night.

 

When they break away Genji is left with a fluttering heart and a doofy smile on his face. Looking down at his boyfriend he wonders for the umpteenth time if he was ever going to get tired of kissing this man. He leans his forehead on Zenyatta's and mutters, “I am sorry for being late though.”

 

Zenyatta hums and slides his hands down to cup Genji’s jaw, “All is forgiven.”

 

They share one last quick kiss before stepping out of each other’s space and settling for Zenyatta’s hand tucked into the crook of Genji’s arm. Zen smiles up at him and asks, “So, what is our plan for the night, dearest?”

 

Genji starts walking, Zenyatta easily falling into step with him as they walk down the path away from Zenyatta’s dorm, “How does dinner then back to my place for movie night sound?”

 

Zenyatta hums again, his nose already rosy on the tip from the cold, “That sounds lovely. Where to for dinner?”

 

Genji shrugs and shoots a small wave to a couple of his friends from the kendo club as they pass the couple on the walkway, “I figured since I chose last time we could go someplace you wanted. And if not I’ve got a few places in mind we could hit up.”

 

“Oh you know, I’ve been dying to go back to that diner across from the science building. The one with the spiced oolong tea. I think miss Mei-Ling works there part-time if I remember correctly.”

 

“Sounds right. Angela was telling me about that the other day. Both of them spend more time in the science building then most of the faculty, I swear,” Genji chuckles fondly.

 

“Indeed, they both work so hard. Hopefully, miss Mei-Ling will have some time off to rest between work and her course load,” Zenyatta muses while they walk. 

 

Zenyatta shivers and presses himself closer to Genji’s side. Genji smiles and pretends not to notice, but his heart flutters from the contact.

 

It’s not long until they’re passing the science building then crossing the street to the little diner that is well loved by the students. The Willow Diner is surprisingly quiet for a Friday night. Though, it’s not exactly the hotspot around campus, especially with all the clubs just a few blocks down the city streets. Even so, it’s a 24-hour diner next to a college campus, so it’s got a few people in the booths.

 

Mei is wiping down a booth when they walk in. She turns to greet them as the chime of the bell above the door signals that customers have walked in, but when she recognizes them she immediately lights up, “Genji, Zenyatta, it’s so good to see you two!”

 

“Hey Mei,” Genji grins and gives her a little salute.

 

“Greetings, miss Mei-Ling. How are you tonight,” Zenyatta untucks himself from Genji’s side now that they’re in the warmth of the cafe. He unwraps his oversized scarf and hangs it on the coat rack next to the door. Genji does the same and adds his jacket to the rack as well.

 

“Oh, I’m good, about to get off shift actually. Go ahead and sit anywhere and I’ll grab you guys some menus. Your usual drinks too?” She smiles and tucks her rag into the strap of her apron.

 

“That would be delightful, thank you,” Zen says and Genji flashes her a quick thumbs-up then leads the way over to a booth by the windows.

 

They settle into the booth and Mei drops off two menus and a small, steaming teapot and two cups, “Give it a few minutes to steep and you’re set. Like I said, I’m about to clock out, but Andrew should be off his lunch any minute now. He’ll take care of you guys.”

 

“Sweet, thanks, Mei. Got any big plans for the night?” Genji flips through his menu as if he wasn’t already set on what he wants to order.

 

“Nothing interesting. I’m actually going back to the lab after this. There’s a bug with my weather tracking and prediction model that I have to get figured out before my team’s milestone on Monday,” she sighs and glances at the clock above the front door, “we said we would meet at 7:30, so I got Andrew to cover the last hour of my shift tonight.”

 

Genji leans back in his seat and whistles, “Shit man, that sucks. Good luck with that. If you see Angela in lab tell her I said hi. And to get some sleep.”

 

Mei laughs and shakes her head, “As if that will do any good. I swear the only way to get her out of there is to actually drag her away from her projects. Well, I’ll see you guys around. Enjoy your meal!”

 

They both wave as she turns and walks behind the counter. Genji goes back to scanning the menu while Zenyatta actually decides what he wants, finding his attention pulled back to the man in front of him more often than not. Genji loves noticing all the small movements and details Zenyatta makes when reading. The slight squint when he’s focused, the small tilt of his head when he’s considering something, Genji has them all memorized by now.

 

Dinner itself was peaceful, the perfect break from their busy schedules. They chatted about life, their classes, their friends. The tea warmed Genji from the inside out and brought the cutest flush onto Zenyatta’s cheeks, which Genji pushed further with casual flirting spread throughout their conversation. Zenyatta, never one to fall behind, dropped his own flirtatious remarks in stride with Genji.

 

Zenyatta insists on paying when they’re finished since Genji covered on their last date. They bundle back up before heading out into the chilly night, Zenyatta automatically slipping his hand into the crook of Genji’s elbow.

 

Zenyatta looks up at the dark sky, not a star to be seen under the thick cloud over, “They’re predicting snow over the weekend. Maybe it will stick this time,” he sighs and pulls his scarf up to cover his chin, “I always start to get homesick this time of year, but a fresh layer of snow reminds me of home. And of playing in the snow with my brother when we were young before our duties kept us inside,” he chuckles, fondness clear in his voice.

 

Genji nods and they start down the path that will lead back to his apartment. He was lucky enough that his parents were willing to cover the rent for an apartment next to campus so that he didn’t have to stay in a dorm. The only conditions were to stay in school full time and to room with Hanzo, a small price to pay not to deal with RAs and campus restrictions.

 

“I’ve always liked the snow, especially when it snowed bad enough to close school. When we were younger, I used to goad Hanzo into playing in it with me. Even when we were teenagers, I could usually get him outside. Though then it turned more into a sparring match in the snow,” Genji laughs. “That went about as well as you could imagine.”

 

“It sounds wonderful,” Zenyatta smiles up at him, eyes full of mirth, “yet something tells me not much has changed. I believe I recall a certain someone starting a campus-wide snowball war last year during finals week.”

 

Genji snorts, “Hey you have no proof. And to my credit, Hana and Jesse were the ones who started it. I just got it more… involved. Plus we needed the break, the campus felt like a time bomb with too many short fuses. The students here need to learn to relax!”

 

“Mm, yes, relax,” Zenyatta shakes his head, cheeks bright from smiling and the cold, “I’m sure Angela would agree with that.”

 

“It totally wasn’t my fault she got pelted coming out of the science building. Ok, it might have been  _ a little _ my fault, but I did apologize and make it up to her by buying her morning coffee every day for like two weeks.”

 

Zenyatta laughs and pats his arm, “I know, I know, I’m just giving you a hard time.”

 

When they get to Genji’s building, Genji fishes his keys out from his pockets and Zenyatta follows him up the stairs, “Fun fact, we have the place to ourselves tonight.”

 

“Oh?” Genji unlocks the door and Zenyatta steps in behind him, “Did you shoo your poor brother-” 

 

Genji steps into Zenyatta’s personal space and cuts him off him off with a kiss, shutting the door and locking it without looking. He wraps his arms around Zen’s waist to pull him closer, smiling into the kiss when he feels Zenyatta’s arm loop around his neck. Zenyatta tastes like the spiced oolong tea that they love so much and Genji can’t get enough of it.

 

Zenyatta eventually pulls away, flush high on his cheeks and a little breathless, “Can I at least get my shoes off?”

 

Genji barks out a laugh and pecks him again before stepping back, “Yeah, sorry, I got impatient.”

 

“No need to apologize, dearest, you just surprised me is all. I don’t think I’d ever truly complain about something like that,” Zenyatta unlaces his boots and scoots them out of the way of the front door.

 

Genji pulls off his scarf and jacket and throws them on the low bench next to the door, “I’ll make us some popcorn.” He tosses his boots to the side, looking haphazard next to Zenyatta’s neat placement, “Make yourself at home!”

 

Genji busies himself in the kitchen, throwing a bag of popcorn in the microwave and putting the kettle on the stove for more tea.

 

Zenyatta’s head peaks around the corner and catches Genji’s attention, “Do you mind if I move some blankets around?”

 

“Nah, go for it. Building a nest?” Genji asks as he pulls out some chai.

 

“Perhaps,” Zenyatta hums then disappears back around the wall. Genji chuckles and finishes preparing the snacks and tea. He brings a bowl of popcorn and two mugs out into the living room and stops, taking in the state of the couch.

 

The spare blankets they keep under the couch have been pulled out along with the pillows from both the loveseat and the recliner, all stacked together to make a nest of sorts on the couch that faces the TV. Zenyatta twists and looks at him over the back of the couch with a proud smile on his face, “Like what you see?”

 

Genji snorts and presses a kiss to Zenyatta’s forehead, “Always. Now budge over, hot stuff coming over and I’m not talking about the tea.”

 

Genji winks for emphasis which has Zen laughing as he moves. They settle in next to each other, mugs of tea held in their laps and the bowl of popcorn between them. Genji cues the movie up on his phone then flicks it over to the TV.

 

Zenyatta perks up when he sees  _ Cloud Atlas _ start playing, “Oh I haven’t seen this movie in so long. What a good choice, Genji.”

 

“Thanks, Hanzo actually recommended it. I’ve never seen it, but I did some research and it seemed right up your alley.”

 

“It’s perfect,” Zenyatta leans over and kisses Genji’s cheek, which gives him the perfect chance to then turn his head and capture Zenyatta’s lips in another long kiss. When they break away, Zen insists on pulling the movie back to watch what they missed, saying otherwise Genji won’t really understand what’s going on. He does so without complaint, then puts the popcorn bowl on his lap so that he can pull Zenyatta closer. Genji wraps an arm around his shoulder and plays the movie, already content not knowing what the hell is going on in the movie if that’s the price for spending some quality time with his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want a spicy second chapter or more of the college au, either comment or let me know on my tumblr: hufflepuff-doc


End file.
